


註定相遇

by etrus



Category: DCU
Genre: M/M, Young Bruce Wayne, not happy ending
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-22
Updated: 2018-07-22
Packaged: 2019-06-14 12:19:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15388623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/etrus/pseuds/etrus
Summary: Bruce Wayne × Dick Grayson全年齡BL，充滿各種私設同人即為OOC非狹義HE，但也不是狹義BE，因為他們在其他世界都註定相遇





	註定相遇

**Author's Note:**

> 這是DC×MARVEL ONLY【Infinite Universe 無限宇宙】時出的短文無料，這邊全文公開

曾經有一雙手，為我擁抱了這一生的溫暖。  
有點涼意，卻又滿懷著陪伴。

 

Bruce Wayne，最年輕的企業家老闆，坐在辦公室裡處理各樣需要作最後裁示的事項與簽呈，專業的秘書安靜地走來，為自家老闆遞上最新整理好的相關報導。

「被天使眷顧的人？」Bruce 接過報導的時候，文章標題讓他不自覺讀了出來，「我怎麼常聽見這個詞出現在我身上。」

「因為在外界的眼光您一直都是幸運的那位吧！」資深的秘書微笑回答，「投資什麼賺什麼、開發什麼賣什麼，沒有成為世界首富只是因為錢都拿去作公益，沒說是幸運之神只講天使已經是謙虛了。」

即使是局外人，也不覺得秘書是在拍馬屁，作為Wayne 家唯一繼承人，的確是一路順遂，雖然雙親因為公安意外而過世，不過幸好意外發生時Bruce已經是能夠面對死亡的成年人，將悲傷化為新上任的決策之一，投下大筆資金去協助政府改善公安，除此之外，有才華、有財產、有能力且有人望的天之驕子，幾乎沒有遇上什麼挫敗，把Wayne 集團經營得有聲有色。

「那是多虧我的部門下屬分析得很優秀以及一點僥倖。」Bruce 將對方遞來的資料放到桌上，「沒想到媒體這麼愛用這個詞來形容我。」

「其實某方面來說，是您自己說的喔！」

「我自己講的？」Bruce 楞了一下。

「是的，有一次在公益晚宴上，您喝的有點多的時候講的，不過原話是說您有一位夜天使在庇佑您，那陣子大家還在猜是在暗指哪位女性呢！」秘書對著媒體最愛幫忙製造花邊新聞的自家老闆說。

「這麼說來好像有這麼回事。」Bruce 打開未處理的簽呈，一邊閱讀一邊回想，似乎的確有一次喝得開心之後曾經講出這句話。

「畢竟您對自己的私事都不提，因此難得機會就被媒體死咬著不放吧！」

Bruce 只是回以一個微笑，就繼續回到公事上。

夜天使啊……似乎好像真的有這麼一回事。邊處理公事他邊想著。

晚間，大宅僅剩相依的管家端著泡好的紅茶走進起居室，Wayne 夫妻過世後，Bruce 不只挪用大批資源去改善高譚的公共安全，連大宅也辭退所有員工、精簡開銷拿去做公益或投資社會福利，在身為金主的他監督之下，高譚不僅治安、公共環境也改善很多，雖然因此Alfred 的工作量變多，但他也報以無語的支持，畢竟這是悼念Wayne 夫妻辭世的最佳方式。

「我曾經跟別人說過我受到夜天使的眷顧嗎？」對外向來有自覺低調、不喜歡提及自己私事的Bruce 想著今天下午與秘書的對話，其實並不是什麼大不了的事情，就是媒體喜歡亂加形容給富家少爺，但隱約想起什麼身影的錯覺，讓他在意起來。

「很遺憾，我並不清楚少爺在外說的每一句話。」Alfred 倒了一杯茶給Bruce，替換他手中的紅酒，「不過我記得您小時候曾經說過自己有一位夜晚的朋友。」

「夜晚的朋友？」

「是的，您那時候信誓旦旦不是虛構的朋友。」Alfred 點點頭，「還吩咐我不可以跟夫人告狀，關於您晚上不睡覺偷溜出去。」

關於偷溜出去似乎好像有這麼一回事。像是遲來的心虛，Bruce 錯開眼神喝起紅茶。

「先不談您幼時夜晚的朋友。」管家溫和地提醒，「您的生活充實又豐富，良好的品味懂得享受，但唯獨缺乏枕邊朋友，潔身自愛是美德，但至今仍不曾看過您有哪位女伴甚至男伴的情況到已經有點堪憂的地步了。」

「我出席社交場合可都有乖乖攜伴參加啊！」

「我指的不是商場上的合作夥伴，Bruce 少爺。」

「沒有奇怪的女性帶著私生子登門找爸爸搶家產不是挺好的？」Bruce促狹地說。

「如果有，我還真想見識一下。」管家不鹹不淡地回應，分不出是有種就來還是根本無稽之談的硬氣。

「我可不期待那種戲碼，光想都麻煩。」他接過管家遞來的邀請函，再次確認了隔天日程，雖然他不怎麼喜愛社交聚會，但在商場以及拉攏其他富豪一起贊助社服上，卻是不可獲缺，因此該出席的他還是會端起專業認真應付，再也沒有什麼比讓高譚更好以及好好過生活還要重要的，在此之前雖然俗了點但金錢是很重要的，所以該賺的錢還是要認真賺。

好好過生活。他記得曾經有一隻帶著黑色手套的手，握著自己的手，在夜晚的微涼下，要他好好過生活。

『不要再穿著什麼披風緊身衣在半夜亂晃啦！』

那時候時常講出稀奇古怪聽不懂的話的那個人是這麼說的，當時他並不是很懂，現在想起來他依然還是不懂，但還是記得那件事，好好地過生活。

「看到哪位美女讓你分神了？」

隔天，結束一日工作，晚上的慈善晚宴正是熱鬧展開的時候，Bruce 挽著的女伴調侃地說，這位優秀的女性是致力於社會福利及政府監督的好夥伴，算是Bruce 攜伴的固定班底之一，沒有什麼曖昧情愫的單純合作讓他們兩人都很滿意彼此。

「抱歉，只是想到以前的事情。」雖然是老朋友但Bruce 該有的禮貌還是要有，他誠懇地向對方道歉。

「說真的，要不是我足夠認識你，都會誤會你是不是對我有意思。」女伴抱好Bruce 的手，「這麼真誠，第一次認識你的女性一定會被騙，嘖嘖，真是女性公敵。」

「我一直都很真誠。」Bruce 擺出委屈的表情。

「少來，皮笑肉不笑沒有到心底的那種吧！」她用手指推了推Bruce 的胸口，「給我這位老朋友老實招來，心裡真的沒有住人？否則怎麼看誰都看不到心裡？」

「真的沒有。」Bruce 無奈地按下對方的手，他轉頭看向周遭眾多貴賓佳麗，「今年的時尚流行怎麼又流行黑與藍的搭配？我還以為時尚退得很快。」

「正確來說應該是只要Bruce Wayne 還繼續喜歡黑色藍色搭配，那麼就會一直會是名媛的流行配色。」她沒有揪著他的老友不放，好心地配合Bruce轉移話題。

「我怎麼不知道我喜歡黑色藍色搭配。」Bruce 有點意外。

「可能你不自覺，但你明顯會把目光放在身穿黑色禮服點綴藍色的女士身上久一點，戴著黑色手套的話則是會更久，對黃金單身漢Wayne 有興趣的女人們觀察力是很厲害的。」她挑眉，說不出該佩服對方的遲鈍還是感嘆那些女子們的苦心完全無用，「有機會你可以看看以前跟你擔任一日女伴的那些女士們的搭配，或是費煞苦心想跟你搞曖昧的女星，哪個不是黑色藍色搭配，而且還是包越多越好，最好全身都是黑色不露一點胸或背。」

「好吧。」被對方這樣指證歷歷儘管沒真的去看以前的報導照片，Bruce多少還是有些心虛，因為不可否認，他的視線的確會下意識追尋那抹黑藍色身影，好像在尋找什麼、期盼什麼，宛如本能般引走自己的目光，沒那麼多藍色，不是項鍊鑽戒、不是緞帶蕾絲，而是俐落的、乾淨的，一條曲線。

這麼說來，以前小時候那位夜晚的朋友，好像就是一身黑色藍色的模樣。

他口中的夜天使。

身為獨子，在還是活潑好動的年紀總是也熱愛冒險以及想要玩伴，由於自己的家世，從小就懂得會有為了利益而接觸自己，導致比起玩樂、Bruce更有社交的概念，雖然不如大人複雜，但至少知道不是誰都可以隨便玩在一起，更何況還有什麼綁架之類的事情，讓他能接觸到玩伴的機會少之又少，自由外出的機會更是稀有，不是說他不喜歡雙親的陪伴，身為少年還是喜歡有屬於自己的朋友或秘密之類的，以及去嘗試被大人禁止但他自認為不危險、看起來很酷的事情，就例如夜遊之類的。

他想起第一次碰上那個人是在他小時候半夜溜出去莊園、計畫已久決定走更遠一點的時候，那次他完全沒想到會碰到一群野狗，可能是偷帶出來的食物吸引野狗們的追趕，再他以為被追上即將要被咬死的時候，一個騰空，他突然飛到天上了，正確來說有個人抱起他抓著繩索盪在空中，在幾次跳躍後徹底遠離野狗，到了連狗吠聲都聽不見的安全地方。

『如果我沒有守在暗處看著你該怎麼辦呢？Bruce。』那個人勾著嘴角說，『看樣子還好我決定來找你呢！』

不過那個人的善舉並沒有被小Bruce 領情，身為擁有危機觀念的富家少爺，被對方放下來的第一個時間就是轉身逃跑，畢竟一身黑色緊身衣還戴著面具的成年男子怎麼看怎麼可疑。

『嘿嘿嘿！等等，你別再亂跑啦！』那個人急忙伸手，用著強硬卻又不至於痛的力道抓住他，『好，我知道在沒有義警的高譚我看起來很奇怪，但我剛剛還救你耶！如果想要傷害你幹嘛救你？外面這麼危險你再亂跑等等碰上的可能就不只是野狗了喔！』

小Bruce 癟癟嘴，他妥協了，畢竟剛剛真的很恐怖，差點以為自己會被吃掉。

『真是的該說機靈嗎小時候就這麼難搞……。』那個人抓抓頭嘟囔地說。

『你認識我？』小Bruce 沒有聽漏一開始對方叫了自己的名字。

『不認識。』那個人一秒否定。

『那你剛剛還叫我的名字？說什麼小時候？』

『呃、耳朵也太尖了吧！慘了，我不知道時間會被影響成怎樣，但算了，總不能真的讓你被咬吧！』那個人像是自言自語地聳聳肩，隨後就又換回開朗的笑容，『嚴格說起來真的不認識，我是認識別的世界的你，但在這裡，我們不認識，也不該認識，不過算了，去它的歷史影響。』

那是他們第一次的見面，最後是他們一起享用Bruce 帶出來的宵夜作為尾聲，雖然Bruce 不相信對方謊稱什麼自己是天使還是妖精什麼的自稱，他就從沒聽過妖精會發出肚子餓的叫聲，不過他收下了對方不透露身份的態度。

之後一次兩次，那個人像是完全洞悉自己的喜好一樣非常瞭解他，善解人意又有趣、彷彿什麼都能向對方傾訴的安心，讓他幾乎天天都想抓著那個人不放，雖然那個人曾經掙扎覺得他們不應該見面，不過最後因為他的安危妥協了，在那個人完全無法阻止Bruce 半夜跑出來的情況下，之後變成固定由那個人來大宅找他，只有這時候Bruce 才相信對方真的是天使還是妖精什麼的，厲害得居然能夠躲過Wayne 家的警報，乘著夜風、神奇地穿過莊園的警備安然來到Bruce 的窗邊，一邊聊天一邊享受Bruce 為他們偷準備的管家特製三明治，或是在時間跟天氣允許下，他們一起飛出去大宅外，安全又刺激地在頂樓間漫遊。

『其實我不應該跟你一起出去這樣晃的，更不應該一直來找你。』那個人以絕妙的平衡穩坐在窗邊說，『但看到你露出這麼寂寞的眼神我就什麼都妥協啦！看樣子有錢人家小孩也有有錢人家小孩的煩惱呢！』

『他們都太無趣了。』Bruce 不滿地說，『學校的同學也太無聊了，而且又不是誰都能講話，還是跟你在一起比較好玩。』

『哇喔！我要哭了，小時候的你怎麼這麼坦率，天啊完全無法想像。』

那個人摀住自己的心臟一副誇張的感動樣。

『常常聽到你說什麼小時候的我怎麼樣。』Bruce 皺眉，『感覺長大的我好像很難相處，是個討厭的人。』

『呃、不是很好搞倒是真的。』那個人微笑地伸手摸摸他的頭，『不過那是因為發生了一些事情，讓他沒辦法做到那些，那不能怪他，他從來不是討厭的人，反而是令人很敬佩……令人心疼的人。』

『我就不會那樣。』他不知為何，不喜歡看到那個人談到長大的他的表情，看起來一副好像要哭的模樣，他不喜歡那個人難過，那個人一直陪他、一直讓他開心，他也想讓那個人開心，『喜歡那個人就要說喜歡，謝謝也是，我媽媽說不管是誰只要愛他就要說。』

『是啊！愛他就要說。』那個人微笑，『我也愛你，Bruce。』

儘管他年紀小但他還是知道，那個人說的後面那句話，是對那個人口中的長大的Bruce 說的，那個人雖然很真誠地對他，但他知道有些時候那個人是在透過他看著那個長大的他。

不得不說他有點羨慕，而他也老實跟那個人說，結果換來一陣大笑。

『你放心，他絕對更羨慕你。』那個人硬是把這個可愛的小孩拉進懷裡擁抱、揉搓那個想東想西的小腦袋，『他願意拿他所有的東西換取你現在擁有的。』

『他所有東西中包含你嗎？』他掙扎抬頭看向那個人，臉上充滿困惑。

『……是的。』那個人的笑容停頓了一下，換上無法言語的苦笑，目光也再度放到他永遠無法觸及的地方，『他失去的太多太多，多到你無法想像，所以，我想是的。』

『哼嗯～』他非常不以為然，『那他果然是個笨蛋呢！你這麼好。』

那個人沒有回話，只是拿下面具，用那個人美麗的藍眼看著他，微笑得宛如月光灑下的溫柔。

有點悲傷又有點滿足。

守護他的夜天使，讓他免去寂寞、讓他充滿美好童年。

一身漆黑，只有在胸口與手臂上留有那抹藍的優雅身影。

晚間，已經距離童年非常久遠的Bruce 坐在起居室翻閱著雜誌，他不可置信自己居然這麼久沒想起他以前的那位夜晚朋友，一想起來就覺得看什麼都能想到那個人，早些時候他應禮貌挑選一位順眼的女士邀約跳舞，執起對方戴著黑絨手套的纖手時，他留心的只有這雙手太細了，那個人的手會再厚實些、再優雅些，完全沒有注意到那位女士長得怎樣。

或許他心裡真的住了一個人。想到他的老朋友講的那句話，Bruce 覺得有點頭疼也覺得佩服，女性的第六感真的很恐怖，總是能觀察出男人自己都沒有察覺的事情。

這麼說，那個人也提過他是馬戲團出身的。Bruce 翻過一頁雜誌，看到巡迴馬戲團的廣告，又再度陷入回憶，那是談論到那個人的身手為什麼這麼漂亮時提到的，那個人很少談論自己的事，更絕口不提長大的他的事，而且還非常堅持，用什麼不想再影響歷史之類的奇怪理由。

『馬戲團？』小Bruce 佩服地看著對方如走路般輕鬆地做出倒立跟劈腿。

『嗯！我跟我爸媽是馬戲團的空中飛人。』那個人跳回站姿，像是跟觀眾敬禮一樣彎腰鞠躬，『不過很遺憾，你沒辦法看見，因為這裡沒有Grayson飛翔一家，真可惜，很精彩說。』

『沒有是麼意思？』

『哎呀，你怎麼還是這麼敏銳啊！這麼會抓重點，唔、就是沒有囉！』那個人坐回他身邊，輕描淡寫地說，『沒有Grayson 夫妻，也不會有Dick Grayson。』

『那是你的名字嗎？』

『……我說過啦！我叫Nightwing，是夜晚的守護者喔！』

那個人笑著說。

後來他真的去查，真的沒有什麼叫Grayson 的空中飛人，當時他還不知道那代表著什麼，事後回想起來，那個人在很早以前就透露了註定的悲傷，以及用行動證明了那個人有多愛Bruce。

愛到甘願用自己換取一個美好的未來。

「Bruce 少爺。」管家的出聲打斷了Bruce 的回憶，後者回神過來立刻擺出一副沒事的樣子。

「您好像在想什麼難過的事？」

「沒什麼。」Bruce 虛應地笑了笑，「只是想到一些以前的事。」

「您那位夜晚的朋友嗎？」Alfred 說。

「你怎麼知道？」

「您以前曾經抱著我大哭，說再也見不到您那位夜晚的朋友，哭到連夫人來安慰都沒有用呢！很少看到您哭得這麼傷心，所以猜想您是不是又想起了那些回憶。」管家回答，「不過很久沒聽您提過這件事了。」

「是啊！從什麼時候呢……那是什麼？」Bruce 問了管家手中的東西。

「是戲院的首映招待票，就是老爺夫人你們常去的那間，感謝Wayne 家的長年支持，固定會寄來的招待卷。」Alfred 遞上信封。

啊、是從那時候吧！他們一家去看戲然後在巷子遇到強盜之後。

那個人像個英雄、像個天使，像是所有的一切都為了今天，展現他鋒利強悍的羽翼，從強盜手中拯救了他們。

『今晚，你的爸媽不會死於槍下，你也不會失去一切。』當天半夜，來到窗口的那個人說，『Bruce，答應我，好好過生活，早睡早起、珍惜一切，愛你所愛。』

那個人給他一個好深好深的擁抱。

『Nightwing？』他察覺到對方的悲傷，原本想要感謝對方如此帥氣出現救了他跟雙親的興奮全部轉為恐慌。

『我要離開了Bruce。』那個人拿下面具，用雙手捧著他的臉頰，『我改變了最關鍵的那一晚，而這個世界沒有我，所以我不知道我能存在多久，我覺得我能跟你道別都算是奇蹟了，總之，我該離開了。』

『別走！』他緊張地抓住那個人，『為什麼？因為你救了我你就要走？可是你不是救了我好幾次？』

『大概因為那些是本來就不會發生的小事吧！』那個人微笑，『你就看作我的任務結束了，所以我要回去了，天堂，大概，我是天使啊！就只是這樣而已。』

『是因為在今天救了我家人嗎？』他說，『你說長大的我願意拿所有的東西換取我現在擁有的，所以你替我這麼做了是嗎？是指今天的事？』

『Bruce……。』

『那不公平！』他覺得難過、覺得不甘，『什麼事情都還沒發生，你怎麼知道我會願意拿你去換我失去的一切？這個世界的我甚至沒有機會認識這個世界你，你不能擅自幫我做決定！』

『……是我不好，我的錯。』那個人再次抱住他，夜色的涼意讓他因為激動而燥熱的溫度漸漸融合成一股溫暖，『是我願意這麼做的，Bruce，是我擅自想這麼做的，我不知道為何我會來到這裡，但既然也回不去的話，至少能夠為了做這件事，雖然我也有猶豫，但我無法看著你有機會而……，嗯，對不起，因為我太愛你了。』

『我不要！我聽不懂啦！』

『別擔心，你只要記得，』那個人吻了他的額頭，『除了這個世界外、這輩子外，你永遠都會遇到我，並且一直陪在你身邊，你永遠都會找到我，然後我們會陪著彼此、永不分開。』

『真的？』他知道自己再怎麼耍賴都改變不了那個人的決定，那個人看似隨和卻意外固執，尤其是在對他好這點上。

『真的。』那個人點點頭，『所以就這次好嗎？這次讓你留著你原本會失去的，然後好好過生活，過完這一生，之後，你就會找到我了。』

好好過生活，過完這一生。

他不記得最後他們是怎麼道別的，他只知道從此之後他再也沒有見過那個人，查不到那個人是誰、找不到那個人的蹤跡，就彷彿消失在這個世界上，那位夜晚的天使，回去了屬於他的天堂，而Bruce 自己也漸漸沒有想起那些事，不過儘管許久不曾想起，他依然是認真地好好過生活，宛如信念般，豐富知足地渡過每一天。

這輩子，是那個人用自己的存在換來的，那雙手，為他擁抱了這一生的溫暖。

所以他得要好好過生活。

「Bruce 少爺？您還好嗎？」管家難得語露擔心地輕聲詢問。

「不，沒什麼。」他用手遮住自己的雙眼，「你說得對，我的確想起那位夜晚的朋友。」

他用力眨了眨眼，打起精神壓回打從心底湧出的悲傷。

「他是我的天使，保全了我的一生後，回去天堂了。」Bruce 放下手，緩緩勾起嘴角露出微笑，「然後，他也永遠住在我心中。」

『珍惜一切，愛你所愛。』

曾經有一雙手，為我擁抱了這一生的溫暖。

「Alfred，我很幸福，謝謝你一直陪在我身邊。」

「您一直是很坦率沒錯，但現在您確定您沒有喝多？」

「不管是誰只要愛他就要說囉！謝謝也是。」Bruce 笑了起來。

我很幸福。

在那個人用自己的存在換來的這輩子，很幸福。

Bruce Wayne 的一生充實又豐富，他富有愛心又親切，幫助所有需要幫助的人，只不過這一生中他從未有過伴侶，沒有娶妻生子、也沒有固定情侶，連Wayne 繼承人都是領養的，每回問到他為何不結婚，他總是說心中有人，卻從未見到他結婚消息或是傳說中的那個人，有誰是優秀高富帥Wayne 追不到的人？即使在Wayne 老去逝世後依然還是眾人津津樂道的話題，有人說是當年Wayne 難得脫口而出的夜天使，也有人說Wayne 其實應該只是無性戀者，但無論如何，都不能掩蓋Bruce Wayne 這一生的美滿。

被天使眷顧的Bruce Wayne。

 

『除了這個世界外、這輩子外。』

「天啊！飛翔的Grayson 繩索居然斷了！快來人！」

『你永遠都會遇到我。』

馬戲團帳篷內充滿著吵雜與尖叫，空中飛人的表演意外驚嚇到所有人，而在所有混亂中，他只注意到舞台上一瞬間失去雙親、無助的那位少年。

『我們會陪著彼此。』

永不分開。

 

完


End file.
